iWish
by reincarnatedcrazybutterfly
Summary: “Be anyone, have everything. Seven days, seven wishes.” Rockstar on Monday, hotshot executive by Sunday. Blue skies. But as they say, everything has its price. A wicked story as “predictably” unpredictable before you can even say shuffle. Full sum inside
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey there! So this is a new story of mine that's been brewing in my mind for some time now that's screaming at me to start typing. I've been writing too much heavy long stuff so I decided to write something short, light but fun. I haven't given up on my other stories yet but at the same time I just have to put this down in to writing or I'll lose the idea forever! I hope you guys like it!

* * *

**

**Title:**** iWish**

**Pairing:**** Edward/Bella**

**Genre: ****Supernatural/Humor**

**Rating:**** T**

**Summary:**

"**Be anyone, have everything. Seven days, seven wishes." Rockstar on Monday, hotshot executive by Sunday. Blue skies. But as they say, everything has its price. A wicked story as "predictably" unpredictable before you can even say shuffle. AU. **

**What do you get from knocking down some dusty old junk in the attic? A trapped music savvy spirit that reinvents herself faster than Madonna. This sassy seventeen year old spirit spun new kid on the block Edward's head with a deal to give him seven wishes, one per day of the week in exchange for her freedom at the end. Not your ordinary genie in a bottle, Bella irritates as much as she captivates. Yet due to her constant self-reinventions, will Edward get to see the real Bella? There are two things to be said about wishes. One is to be careful what you wish for or you might get it and the other is, people always wish for something they can't have. Read on as Edward retells a story of magic and mayhem. No lamps required.

* * *

**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and before you ask, this was inspired by Brendan Fraser's movie, Bedazzled as well as Eliza Dushku's Doll House. The rest I take credit for ;D_

**Preface: Where the narrator talks of Harry Potter and Goku**

_All fairy tales begin with "once upon a time" and end with "they lived happily ever after". The common plot, the kingdom is in peril, the princess in danger then lo and behold the prince in shining armor appears and everything is hunky dory rainbows and butterflies and all that shi –oops. No swearing in fairy tales – Just men in tights. (cue to add smiley winks here). But before the prince in all his wavy-haired glory could get to the fair maiden, let's give a moment to the great but neglected magical friend. Yes, swords end the fight and all pointy sharp things but things always go boom with magic first. That's right. Let's give a hand to the always old and wise bearded wizards in fairy-tale land or the hot sprites with tiny dresses spreading dust and of course, floating bare-chested genies that needs some rubbin' oh and godmothers with double identities. What's a fairytale without good 'ol magic? _

_In direst needs, there's always a loophole in the magic. They don't call it fairytale for nothing. _

_Ah. Now you must be thinking, this guy is going to talk about magic. Well, damn right I'm talking about magic. Not that shit they pull out of a hat or sleeve, nor am I talking about how mixing chemical A with a dash of chemical X and wait for that magical boom cold science does. But I'm not talking about the cheesiness of pixie dust and magic wands either. I'm not going Harry Potter here or Arthur or even fucking Heroes. No mutants in my story. No watchmen. No X-men. No Buffy. No Kyle XY. No Goku and his…dragon balls. (smirk smirk) And definitely no Sailormoon. _

_But there is one supernatural and I'm not talking about damn Jared Padelecki and his whiny ass though we're kind of in the right track. Because in this story, my story, there _**is**_ a spirit. And there _**is**_ magic. And I don't know if my story qualifies as a fairy tale but I'll start with Once upon a time anyway and let you be the judge. _

_I'm Edward Cullen and this is my story, once upon a time…

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Rockstart.**

**(disclaimer: I don't own Nickelback's Rockstar.)**

_One drizzling afternoon in the sleepy town of Forks I was tasked to clean out and store stuff in the attic of our new home in the outskirts of Forks, Washington…_

_

* * *

_

"_I'm through with standing in line to clubs we'll never get in,"_ I belted out a Nickelback song with my silver trusty iPod video while carrying a box of Christmas decorations up the attic trying to drown out the downpour outside. Day one in Forks and I'm not exactly loving the place. I shrugged, oh well.

"_This life hasn't turned out quite the way I want it to be!" _I sang-proclaimed while kicking the door open. Bad move to be opening your mouth on an abruptly waken dusty attic. I almost dropped the box after being hit by a swirl of dust from the impact of the door but as I struggled to hold on to the box, I fought for air as well as I was suddenly in the middle of a coughing fit.

Squinting and wheezing, I balanced the box on one arm and groped for something to hold on to with my free hand. Oh good, a cabinet. I held on to the wood and took deep breaths and continued until I recovered.

I looked around the dim room illuminated only by the dullest light from the solitary glass window on the north wall. I dropped the box carefully and surveyed the room. This was a fairly big attic. Dusty, dark and dirty, as all storage rooms for junk are…hmmm…

There were a lot of old broken furniture up here and moth eaten rolls of carpets among other things. I looked sideways and quickly shut my eyes on instinct as a flash of light suddenly shone directly on my eyes. I opened my eyes and quickly adjusted. Just as I thought, it was a light reflection. I looked back towards the source of the light and saw a partially covered antique full length mirror made of wood and iron from what I can make out. Curious, I walked over to the mirror, pressed pause on my pod and pulled the white sheet over it. I jumped back as I heard something drop on the floor making a loud clanging sound that quieted down as I heard it roll across the floor. I heard it stop as it hit the wall. It was a bell. A heavy bronze bell the size of a mug fell on the floor. I must've knocked it down when I pulled the sheet. I bent down and retrieved the bell examining the Romanesque engravings while I checked for any damage. It looked intact. The singing young woman engraved pristine…how about the sound? I held it by the handle and rung the bell thrice. Does "clear as a bell" apply here? I cringed at my own crappy joke.

From my peripheral vision I caught sight of my reflection on the dust-fogged mirror. Placing the bell on a nearby table, I moved closer to the mirror and wiped some dust of the mirror just on top of my face's reflection. I pressed play again and _Rockstar _continued playing.

Goofing around a bit, I sang out loud while displaying my awesome dancing moves in front of the mirror. _"I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame, I'd even cut my hair and change my name…" _I ran my hand on my hair, grabbed the bell and held it up like a mic. I closed my eyes and put some feelings into the song. Hell I'm all alone in this house right now. Who gives a shit?

Here comes the chorus! _"'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars, and live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars! The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap, we'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat…"_

I opened my eyes and winked at myself laughing while my reflection sang the "_Hey, hey I wanna be a rockstar!" part._

I almost answered, damn right I wanna be a rockstar but – was I thinking it right? Did I actually think I heard my reflection continuing the song? My eyes bulged, while my mouth hung. And of course, I saw my horrified reflection on the mirror. I shook my head again. _Impossible._ I raised my hand in front of the mirror and waved it back and forth in view of the mirror. I scratched the back of my head and chuckled. This is ridiculous. I did _not_ hear my reflection singing back. Maybe I really just sang it and gone crazy for a second. All this dust around here…

I relaxed a little after laughing at myself. Running a hand through my hair, I grinned. "Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar."

"Why not? Though I wouldn't cut my hair if I were you," my reflection smirked. "Wait – don't go – oh and watch out for that –"

"AAAHHH!" Without second thought I turned around and ran for it but fell flat on my face as I tripped on a loose floorboard.

"–loose board…." He trailed of. "Ouch, that's gotta smart. I told you not to run."

This is all a dream. Or a practical joke. But who would set it up? Carlisle? Esme? I scrambled to get up and I know I shouldn't even peek at my haunted mirror but I did anyway and saw my reflection smirking with his arms crossed over his chest.

I tore my eyes off _it _and stood up ready to bolt when I – no – _it _spoke again.

"Hold on rockstar, don't be afraid. I won't bite," my reflection said in an amused tone.

"What ARE you?" I yelled at it and it winced. Jeez, I made myself wince – er – _it. _

He raised his palms facing me. "Chill, dude. And hear me out. I won't hurt you, I promise."

I glared at it clearly showing my distrust. I scanned the room for a bat or something…just in case.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

He grinned the same grin I make when I'm amused. _Bastard._

"_I _should be asking _you _that." He pointed to me.

"Well, first of all, stop using _my_ reflection. It's pissing me off seeing myself yell at myself!"

He raised a brow. "Do you _wish _it?"

I was about to answer when he shook his head. "No, don't answer that. I don't want to trick you into this."

"_Into what?"_ I asked impatiently.

He held up a finger, "Hold that thought." And the reflection disappeared for a second. But in just a blink, a silhouette of a girl appeared on the mirror. Her face was indistinguishable, half hidden in hair and her eyes were covered in big black aviator shades while a shadow cast over her form. I didn't know if her long wavy hair was black, brown or red. All I could see was the faint outline of her lips. I couldn't make out what she's wearing but it looked gray or silver.

"Better?" she prompted and I heard her speak with a soft appealing voice that was as smooth as silk.

"Right, a ghost is less threatening than my reflection talking back," I said bitterly. I scanned the room taking note of the rolled up carpets and other things that might cause me to trip.

She sighed. "I don't understand why you're so mad. You were the one who summoned me."

I recoiled fuming all the while, my eyes darting back to her. "Summoned you? _I _summoned _you?"_

I saw her smirk while she folded her arms again. "Maybe this will ring a bell – oh wait – you _just _did."

I stared back at her sarcastic remark confused when I put two and two together. "Oh, you mean the bell, well listen lady –"

I could tell she was rolling her eyes while she raised her palm to cut me off. "You rang the bell. Thrice." She held up three fingers. "And while you were playing 'mirror mirror' you said the magic word that completes the summoning. Or rather, you sang it. _Quite horrendous actually._ But don't worry honey, I saw potential underneath…ah…your raw _emote_," she grinned.

I shook my head, "What magic word?" I prompted.

"You said 'I want' or rather _'I wanna'…_hmmmm…" she looked away and held her chin. "Technically, that's not the magic word…it should be "I wish" but then I _still _got summoned…" she continued muttering away while shaking her head.

This isn't happening. "This is a dream. You are a dream or rather, this is a nightmare!" I threw my hands in the air.

"Hey, I detest that!" she said her hands on her hips and all out glaring at me. She softened her expression. "Listen, this isn't a dream. You _felt _the impact when you ate the floor with your cute ass face up." she smiled wickedly.

I cringed. But sighed defeated. She had a point.

"Anyway, back to business…so based on what you were trying to say, you basically summoned me by accident," she said.

I nodded. "Exactly. So, sorry for um, disturbing you and well I'd really appreciate if you ah…vanished or whatever…"

She sighed again. "Okay, fair enough. I wonder how long I'll be summoned again…ten…fifteen years?" she muttered sadly to herself while vanishing slowly. I don't get it. Did she want to be summoned?

Oh, boy, this is crazy but –

"Wait!"

She came back and I could make out her pale skin but still not much on her face but I could tell she was physically about my age and…from her voice…and lips…she must be pretty…

"Yes?" she sighed, noting the disappointment.

I didn't know what possessed me to do this but I was compelled to talk to this…girl?

"You sound like you wanted to be summoned." It wasn't a question.

"Trapped here for seven years, yeah, I clearly _don't _want to be summoned. That would be _terrible_," she said in a bitter tone. Easy girl.

Then she shook her head and spoke sadly. "I'm sorry. That wasn't fair. I shouldn't take it out on you. Sorry."

"So…you're trapped?" I tried to make a conversation.

She nodded.

"How?" I asked, getting more and more curious.

She shrugged. "It's a long story." Then she perked up and smiled at me. I took a step back.

"Hey, maybe you can help me…?" she said unsure.

"I don't know…how do I know you're not an evil spirit taking the form of a damn helpless girl?" I said on alert again.

She pressed her palms on the glass. "You just have to trust me," she said in a small voice.

"It's really hard to trust someone whose face you can't see," I remarked.

She was silent for a while then after a long sigh she disappeared then reappeared in a snap and this time I couldn't help but think…wow.

She had long black wavy just-got-out-of-bed hair that went well with her ivory complexion. She was wearing an oversized _Rolling Stones _roadie shirt with black skinny jeans tucked in green high cut chucks. Her face was beautiful. Her brown eyes were rimmed with dark eye makeup and her full lips were blood red. She had three piercings on each ear and she was also inked. On her neck was a tattoo of a curly black-green vine. She looked like a rockstar – a very hot rockstar but the more I stare at her pretty face the more I think it changed. The shape of her face that I glimpsed was heart shaped but now…it looks oval.

She wrinkled her nose then cocked her head. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "Is this what you really look like?" I asked confused.

She laughed as she shook her head. "No. Unfortunately. It's just, well, since you were singing about wanting to be a rockstar, it made me think that I want to be one too."

I groaned. My one act of shame, seen by a hot girl – er – spirit.

"You still don't trust me, do you?" it wasn't a question.

"Well, what you're showing me isn't really you, I can't help but doubt."

She frowned. "I'm sorry but being a captive, you take what liberties you can get. My identity is all I have. Don't get me wrong. It's not that I don't trust you. In a weird way, I do. But…" she trailed of sadly.

Though I don't think I'll understand exactly what she's feeling, I felt bad for her. "Okay, I won't press you."

She brightened up and grinned gratefully. "Thank you." then she looked unsure again, "So…what do you say…will you…help me?"

I sighed and thought for awhile. Oh God, I might as well try to get more information. I crossed my arms on my chest. "Hypothetically, I say I trust you and am willing to help, what do I have to do?"

She seemed hopeful so I repeated myself. "Hypothetically."

She nodded. "It's simple really. You just have to make a contract with me," she answered. _"Hypothetically_, of course." She grinned.

I narrowed my eyes, "What are the terms of this…contract?"

"Ah, you'll love this…" she said elated. Damn, it must really suck to be trapped here. Hell, I would do anything not to be trapped here.

I waited for her response.

"Be anyone, have everything. Seven days, seven wishes. I can make your desires become a reality for one week," she said.

"And the price?" cutting to the chase.

She pressed her palms to the mirror from her side again and leant closer that I could glimpse brown eyes. "My freedom."

I stood silent for a minute.

"You just have to agree to let me go after the last day. I'm not asking you to throw your last wish on me. No it doesn't work like that," she shook her head. "You get your seven wishes and my company for seven whole days. And because I feel you're a nice person, I'll even tell you something you can use as security. Should the seven days end and you do not say you release me on the last day, I will remain bound to you as long as you want to have as you will…in servitude to you…until the day you say you release me. "

I looked at her and felt deep sympathy. What did she do to merit this…punishment? "Hey, why did you tell me all that? What if I'm a psycho or a sex maniac? Are you that desperate to get out of there?"

She shook her head and smiled. "I can always refuse to give my offer but I have this feeling about you. Like I said I trust you." she shrugged.

"You're lucky you divulged this tempting offer to me if it was any other guy…" I trailed off shaking off the thoughts of putrid men out there.

"So you're saying yes then?" she said with fervent hope in her voice.

Am I? _Am I? _I stole a peek at her and she was grinning encouragingly at me.

"If I accept…would you…show me what you really look like?" I said carefully. Her face fell a little.

I tried to test her word. "What if I wished it?"

"No. You would desire a hundred more things before you can remember to wish for that," she dodged.

"That's why I said, 'what if'."

She frowned at me and sighed. "If you wish it," she answered. "Though I would rather you not…" she murmured to herself. I wonder why she's so hesitant to show what she really looks like.

"Okay, hypothetically I agree to your contract and even promise not to wish for seeing your true image," I paused gauging her reaction, "Are you going to be a rockstar for the week?" I asked trying to lighten the atmosphere.

She giggled. "No. Yes. Maybe. It depends."

I cracked a smile. "On what?"

She looked at me bemused and her brow wrinkled a bit in thought. "Hmmm…"

Then I saw her eyes travel down below my waist and landed on my right pocket.

I followed her gaze and saw a flash of silver sticking out of my pocket. I took out my iPod and saw that I forgot it was still playing. I turned it off.

"It'll depend on your shiny silver iPod video."

I looked at her surprised.

She rolled her eyes as if answering a silent question. "I'm _trapped. _Not _stupid. _I may have been trapped here for a long time but I'm pretty updated. You'd be surprised._"_

I smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

She waved it off. "Anyway, I've always liked the shuffle feature."

"Let me guess, it's the randomness you like. You _want_ to be random."

She smiled sheepishly. "Guilty. Remember, I'm a captive..."

"Yes, yes. And you welcome any liberties given," I finished. "So let's get this straight, in seven days, I get one wish plus your company…and you get to play dress up everyday depending on…my iPod's shuffle?" I asked.

She nodded. "Today's rock, so I get to be all cool and hot at the same time. And regarding your question, yes…_hypothetically… _" she challenged.

Ah fuck it. Fine. Either way I don't see myself losing anything.

"All right, fine. I agree to your terms. I agree to set you free after the last day. I promise," I said finally. I heard her give a shout of glee. She pumped her first in the air, "Yes!"

"I will forever be in your debt, you won't regret this, I promise!" she said happily.

I shook my head embarrassed, "None of that forever-in-debt thing please, I'm going to get a lot from this too."

"Yes, but still!"

"So what do I do now, ring the bell again?" I asked. "Do I have to sign anything or…draw blood?"

She gave a look of disgust and shook her head, "No, nothing _morbid. _Eew. I may be a spirit but I don't like blood."

I heaved a sigh of relief. "So what do I do then?"

She looked at me and bit her lip. "Well, if you've watched films, TV, or read or something, when you make a deal with a demon – and before you ask-I'm not," she added hurriedly, "or any supernatural, mythical beings, it's almost always physical. And you give what you do not freely give."

I had to admit, I was slightly afraid. What is it I'm not keen on giving? Well, my _soul_ for instance.

She sensed my fear. "Don't be afraid. Though you're on the right track that blood thing," she winced. "You see, there are two ways you can bind this contract. Sign it with your blood or…something less messy, I think."

"What do I have to do?"

She looked at me directly in the eye then and said, "Kiss me."

I blinked. I expected something…threatening. A kiss with a gorgeous girl wasn't bad. Not bad at all. Then my brain reminded me that she wasn't human. A very pretty non-human.

She half-smiled. "Surprised?"

"Yeah…I thought you said 'something not freely given' a kiss seems hardly that," I pointed out.

She gave a small nod. "True these days. But then, there are some who regard a kiss as a gift. A privilege. A reward. And for some…a betrayal. It's harder for those who have their beloveds. And…for…virgin lips."

I took this all in. If you thought about it that way, it does seem that it's not freely given. But at this time, it's…no big deal. It would be if it was my first but no.

"Judging from your look, I take it that it's not that big a deal."

I looked at her and she seemed…uncomfortable. Then it hit me. "Hey, are you okay?"

She blinked. "Why do you ask?"

I shook my head. No, I wouldn't embarrass her. Something told me when she made that speech about kisses she was referring to herself. But on what account? Promised or saving? One thing's for sure. This was a big deal for her.

"If you want…I could sign with my blood…" I offered. Though I vehemently did not want to.

Her eyes widened. "No, no. I'm more comfortable with the kiss. Unless…you're not?" she asked confused.

I ignored her question and prayed that I made the right choice. "So how do we do this? Do you…step out of the mirror?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Sorry, I can't leave this mirror unless I make the contract…"

It was good then that I dusted off the mirror. "I get it…so I kiss you from this mirror?"

She nodded. "Don't worry, it'll only act as a bridge – I'll be out in no time."

I didn't know what she meant by that but I stepped closer anyway. When I was close enough, I noticed I was taller than her so I leant down.

"Wait."

I stopped.

"Are you…sure about this?" she asked sincerely.

I shrugged. "Do I have a reason to walk away? Is there more I need to know?"

She shook her head slowly. "I've said every detail of the deal."

"Then…let's seal the deal," I whispered.

"Thank you," she whispered back.

She placed her palms on the mirror and looked up at me with innocent wide eyes. Waiting. I smiled at her and placed my palms over hers in this thin barrier of glass and leaned down. She started closing her eyes and I saw her redden. Then I closed my eyes and tried to forget I was kissing a mirror, or kissing a spirit, but kissing no one but this girl.

I felt the hardness and coolness of the glass but then I felt a sudden light push as warmth replaced cold. _I could feel her. _

And she was warm.

Her palms were warm against mine and her lips were soft and nondemanding. And just like that I thought a current ran through my body then figured that it must be the contract binding us…was it? All thoughts left me as I felt myself being pushed slowly backwards and I felt more heat and more presence. And then I knew, even without opening my eyes that she was slowly emerging from the mirror – her prison and over to my world – our lips acting as bridges – connecting me to her world and she to mine.

And then I heard the soft thump of her feet on the floor then the pushing stopped. I knew she was out. But we were still kissing our chaste kiss.

It was then that barriers were broken literally as she crossed the threshold and I found myself wanting to kiss her more…touch her more…

It was only when she moved her palm to my chest that I took initiative. I moved my free hand to cradle her face and pull her closer to me as I tried to deepen the kiss slowly…gently…

And with that our kiss deepened, carefully…tender…until we found ourselves exploring each other.

We broke it up when my heel hit something – the bell I dropped.

We pulled away but we were still holding on to each other feeling light headed. This was the best kiss I've ever had…it was just sad to think that this was from something other than human…but right now…she was warm and breathing heavily…right now…she looked human…

She looked up at me with a mix of awe and confusion. But she recovered herself fast and withdrew her hands from me.

Tucking a strand of her behind her ear, she bit her lip and gave a nervous smile. "It's done. I am yours for the week master."

I didn't know why but I felt a jab in my heart for a minute there. "No, no master."

She tilted her head to the side and asked, "What will you have me call you then?"

At her words I almost started laughing. I made out with a complete…_stranger…_ we never did have any introduction. How very _Sleeping Beauty _of us. Singing, talking, kissing, promising and then there's that, "What's your name?" part.

"How about, you just call me Edward," I answered.

"Okay, Edward. What a pretty name," she mused.

I chuckled. "Thank you. What about you? Do you have a name?"

She hesitated a bit then smiled. "Bella. It's Bella."

"Bella…your name is prettier," I grinned. "Now we're getting somewhere, Bella."

She blushed and poked me playfully. "Don't push your luck. That's all the information you're getting from me."

"On the contrary, I could _wish _it," I grinned.

She narrowed her eyes at me then she smirked. "You wouldn't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You're a nice guy. I trust you." her face softened at her answer.

I sighed. "You really shouldn't be so trusting."

She laughed. "True…but I won't have to worry about that as long as I'm with you, am I?"

"Yes, yes." I muttered defeated.

"Well, let me tell you about what's going to happen," she started and I listened attentively.

"I'm going to give you the rest of the day to…ponder on the next few days. Think about what you want to ask and I'll be here tomorrow the moment you need me."

"Wait, you're leaving?" I asked accusingly.

She held up her palms and backed away, "The contract says for you to have a week with me, but the clock starts tomorrow – unless you want something right now? It is one of the rules given me…to give you time to think before the clock starts…you can refuse this time though if you want."

Well, I thought about it and I don't think I can come up with anything I want right now. I had seven wishes. I had to use them well. Some time to think would be welcome.

"Wait, I'm not…cheating you a day, am I?" I verified.

She smiled, "No. It's like a complimentary gift."

"I see…then…I want this time," I said surely.

She nodded. "Okay. To make things fun, why don't your iPod dictate what _genre _I would be…should you need me…or want something…just get your iPod, put it on shuffle and call my name. You'll here a bell ring to announce my arrival. And if you want to wish, all you have to say is…"

"Yes?"

"You have to say, 'I wish' followed by your wish," she explained. "Simple enough, right?"

"What if I lose my pod?"

"Hmm…good question… well, then, just call my name. That'll do."

"Can't you just stay with me and not leave?" I didn't know why I was asking but…well, I was.

She laughed. "If that's what you want but I think you'd want your privacy at night."

"Where will you go?"

She beamed and shrugged. "I don't know. Anywhere, everywhere. Remember, _liberties _Edward. But I'll be a just a song away. But always…_always_ if you allow it." She gave a tentative look.

"I guess that's okay."

"Thank you."

"So…everything I want then Sky's the limit?" I half-smiled.

She nodded and smiled back. "Blue skies."

"Okay then." I nodded at her.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, rockstar-wannabe Eddy," she teased. I cringed at the name.

"Oops. Not a fan of nicknames. Edward then. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Edward."

"You'd better show up," I threatened playfully.

She gave a mock salute and grinned. "Aye, aye! Though I beg you please no Hillary Duff or Miley song tomorrow…"

I wrinkled my nose. "Never."

"Later then!" then she was gone.

Gone…leaving me alone in this dusty attic thinking if what I did was wise or if I opened Pandora's Box and let chaos loose. Oh well. No turning back now.

Seven wishes.

I put my skullcrusher back on, scrolled to the recently played list and hit Nickelback's Rockstar again.

I smiled. It wasn't everyday you get an offer this big.

I sang along while finishing my task.

Tomorrow I could be anyone I want and have anything I want with a hot girl on my side. Thirty minutes ago I would've said wishful thinking on that part little did I know, I was getting just that and much more.

_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name_

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
…

* * *

_

_And that's how it started. I know fairytales end with a kiss, but my story, this one, started with a kiss. That and making an ass of myself rocking out with Nickelback. That day I thought I won the lottery but the following days proved the old adage, "Be careful what you wish for…"

* * *

_

**AN: So there you go. I hope you like it. I had fun writing this. If you'd like me to continue, please leave a review. Thanks! **


	2. love

Hello everyone!

My story "Just Say" was nomitated by an angel somewhere out there at the The Indies Twific Awards for Best Use of Music as Inspiration Complete. Please do vote for me if you love this story. Thanks!!! And super love to whoever nominated me. I super appreciate it. :)

www(dot)theindietwificawards(dot)com

Much Love,

Margaux


	3. HELP MAKE A DIFFERENCE

**Dear Readers,**

**First of all, I would like to extend my sincerest apologies for not being able to update my stories. Being a college senior is hard and we had numerous consecutive sleepless nights doing our research work. Our proposed study would be the effect of humor therapy on young adult cancer patients. It's really eaten up most of our time and add to this would be my on-the-job training in a guidance and counseling department (100 hours). And now, here in the Philippines, we are facing a crisis recently, which is the onslaught of the typhoon Ketsana (local name Ondoy). We were among the fortunate yet affected ones. And now we're busy with helping our friends, classmates, schoolmates, family, and other people. Our school is busy organizing relief centers and donation drives. Being one of the student leaders, I'm doing my part by spreading the word getting contacts outside (I wasn't allowed to go out so sending donations and information dissemination is all I could do for now. As soon as I get the go signal, I'll try to run over our university and help.)**

**If you want to help, I've posted links and contact number you can go use on my twitter account. Follow me at margz29 (twitter account link is also on my homepage). Help no matter how small is greatly appreciated. Just by spreading the news, you're already contributing a lot.**

**Hope to hear from you guys soon… and I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Much love,**

**Margaux**


	4. Plagriasm

Dear readers,

The main reason why I'm not updating my stories is because of my undergraduate research work that, you've guessed it, takes half a year to do. Our oral defense is on the 18th and my team and I are rigorously preparing for that. Another are my applications to Med schools. I still have an interview and a test to take. Plus, I also have a publication to take care of where I'm still part of the editorial board (executive). So the plate's full. Bearwith me, After the defense I will continue my story.

Though I also have one good reason why not. Why? On January 25th, ysar sent me a message here in ff telling me that I was a victim of plagiarism. Someone reuploaded the entirety of "Just Say" and took credit for it. She even changed the title to "Jasper and Bella." Rest assured, because of ysar's help, the matter has been reported and dealt with. The story was taken down just this week by the administrator of the site. The story by the way, was uploaded on watpad. An ebook community. So I don't know how many "Jasper and Bella" ebook had been downloaded completely violating my intellectual property. I wouldn't have minded if I was credited or the alleged "author" informed me. The violator has been there since August so my story was probably there since last year and it was only now that I found out thanks to ysar. If it wasn't for ysar, then...

It's just really disheartening. I'm not her only victim. She took credit for almost a dozen stories. I just wanted you all to know. I'm still shaken by what happened. It's not flattering. It's wrong. We'll see after my defense if I can recover a bit. That violator ruined ff for me. I'm sorry.

Anyways, I'll really try if you guys are still with me. For those who are waiting for the continuation of Parachutes, the epilogue of Silence, the Loudest Sound, and the next chapter on iWish, if you really want to, I'll continue but not right now. Give me time. Thank you.

Margaux


End file.
